windowsfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Windows Anytime Upgrade
Windows Anytime Upgrade es un método de actualización ofrecido por Microsoft para actualizar una edición del sistema operativo Windows Vista y Windows 7. Con la actualización podrá obtener nuevas características para su versión de Windows, pero es necesario comprar una licencia para la versión a la que se actualizara, con este método, el usuario evita reinstalar Windows a una versión superior con el DVD de instalación.1 Windows Anytime Upgrade Información general Desarrollador(es) Microsoft Última versión estable RTM (6.2.9200.16384) (Windows 8) Género Actualización de software Sistema operativo Microsoft Windows Licencia Microsoft CLUF (EULA) En español Sí datos en Wikidata Los beneficios más considerables son Windows Media Center obtenida a partir de la edición Home Basic, Aero, Fax y escáner de Windows y Windows DVD Marker entre otras. Método Editar Al actualizar a otra versión de Windows requiere una licencia la que se puede obtener desde Microsoft Store, se accede a la aplicación de forma manual introduciendo el serial key de la versión a actualizar, si el serial key es correcto, la actualización se podrá realizar en 10 minutos. Durante la actualización se podrán descargar actualizaciones u validar la licencia introducida. Se accede a la aplicación a través del panel de control/sistema y mantenimiento en Windows Vista y en Windows 7 panel de control/sistema y seguridad, de la misma forma en Windows 8. Proceso de actualización Editar En la actualización se desbloquean las características ocultas del sistema, además al estar conectado a internet descargará actualizaciones para la nueva edición de Windows. Con la actualización no se pierden configuraciones ni datos del usuario. Habilitación Editar WAU puede conseguirse y utilizarse en Estados Unidos, Canadá, Europa, el Este de África. En el proceso se puede obtener la IP para saber la ubicación del usuario. En algunas versiones OEM de fabricantes WAU no está disponible y se deben comprar packs de actualización. Microsoft ya no vende pack de actualizaciones2 ni serial key para Windows Vista.3 Windows Anytime Upgrade Packs Editar Para expandir anytime upgrade Microsoft vende un pack de actualización de este método para las ediciones seleccionadas:4 Starter→Home Premium Starter→Professional Starter→Ultimate Home Premium→Professional Home Premium→Ultimate Professional→Ultimate Los packs de actualizaciones se pueden obtener de Microsoft Store o anteriormente por Windows Marketplace. Windows 8 Editar En Windows 8 Anytime Upgrade está disponible en la versión Estándar y Pro que permite actualizar a Windows 8 Pro WMC (With Media Center) que incluye Windows Media Center. Solo este paquete de actualización será de pago. Los procedimientos de actualización son los mismos que en Windows 7. Referencias Editar ↑ Microsoft prepares Windows Anytime Upgrade, v2 ↑ Causes and Solutions if Windows Anytime Upgrade Not Working ↑ Peter Galli. «Microsoft Watch - Vista - Getting Windows Vista online». microsoft-watch.com. Consultado el 24 de febrero de 2008. ↑ Long Zheng. «Windows Anytime Upgrade Packs, in detail». istartedsomething.com. Consultado el 24 de febrero de 2008. Enlaces externos Editar Upgrade to another edition of Windows 7 Windows 7:Windows Anytime Upgrade Upgrade to another edition of Windows Vista Windows Vista:Windows Anytime Upgrade